


Seconds before death

by AlyHasWings



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyHasWings/pseuds/AlyHasWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the thoughts of a cynic facing death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds before death

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first work I translate from Italian to English,so if someone knows both the languages, I've put the Italian version as well. Feedback appreciated!

The day I started flying was also the day I started falling. He had been the first, the first to convince me that I had to build my wings, and I started crafting them silently. Holding his hand out to welcome me in his kingdom of ideals… 

He has bedazzled me, he did, and I fell under the light of Apollo even before seeing his destructive power. I build my wings in the shadows and in the silence, because… How pityful is a cynic trying to believe, how disgusting can he be to the sight, how incredible can he become?  
With my body sinking in alcohol to suffucate my demons (even though they learned how to swim quite fast), I started building those wings which are miserable and sad, because every pidgeon and every crow and every bird of the humble kind gave me a feather and got a tear in exchange. 

Don’t I have the right to be like this? To suffer in the attempt to believe; it’s all I have in my life, why would you take it away from me? I try to believe, because I love him, he notched my cynical shell and carved his way trough. My role is the same, I’m cynical to everyhing, I venerate him. I held his hand in the explosion and in the fire… I touched Apollo for a second, he was my God, my Sun… 

And the I fell forever, into the night and at his feet.

 

Il giorno in cui ho cominciato a volare, è quello in cui ho cominciato a cadere. È stato lui per primo a convincermi a costruire le mie ali, e io mi sono messo all'opera in silenzio. Tendendomi la mano per accogliermi nel suo mondo di ideali... Mi ha abbagliato, si, ed io sono rimasto abbagliato dalla luce di Apollo prima ancora di riuscire a vederne la forza distruttrice. Ho costruito le mie ali in segreto e nell'ombra, perché quanta pena può fare un cinico che cerca di credere, quanto disgusto può suscitare, quanto può essere incredibile? Con dell'alcol in corpo per soffocare i miei demoni (che però evidentemente hanno imparato in fretta a nuotare) mi sono messo a costruire queste ali che sono orride e tristi, perché ogni piccione ed ogni corvo ed ogni uccello umile mi ha donato una penna ed ha avuto in cambio una lacrima. Non ne ho forse il diritto? Il diritto di soffrire nel tentativo di credere, è tutto ciò che mi è concesso nella vita, perché portarmelo via? Cerco di credere per amor suo, che ha intaccato la superficie ed ha scavato nel mio guscio di cinico. Il mio ruolo è intatto, sono cinico a tutto, venero lui. Ho provato a spiccare il volo per raggiungerlo. Ho stretto la sua mano nell'esplosione e nel fuoco... Per un attimo ho toccato Apollo, il mio Dio, il mio Sole... E poi sono caduto, per sempre, nell'infinito e ai suoi piedi.


End file.
